While On the Road to Paradise
by muggle405
Summary: Meet Eilonwy,the leader with an attitude. Katana,the colhearted second in command.Hades, the prankster prince.Raine,the hyper young wolf. Tai,the violent girl who's always trying to kill her younger brother.What happens when the pack meets these misfits?
1. Meet The Pack

i've gotta stop starting stories while I'm still typing another, but Tai and Raine kept yelling at me, so I'm typing up the first chapter. I hope you two are happy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain....I do infact own Hades and Eilonwy. Tai, Raine, and Katana belong to my friends. They were all used with their permission.

Here's a bit of info about Eilonwy's pack that you may want to read:

**Eilonwy:** 19. She is the silver wolf and leader of the pack. She's rather uptight and serious in the beginning, but she lightens up a bit later.

**Katana:** 18. She is the black wolf and second in command. She can be pretty cold at times, but she's really pretty nice once you get to know her.

**Tai:** 18. She is a brown wolf. She's rather carefree and lazy when it comes to work. She'd really like to kill her brother Hades sometimes.

**Raine:** 14. She is the grey wolf. She's really nice and her best friend is Tai. She feels like killing Hades alot too, but holds back a bit more than Tai.

**Hades:** 16. He is a brown wolf. He's Tai's younger brother and quite the trickster, resulting in nearly getting killed several times by the target of most of his pranks, Tai.

**Meet the Pack**

The war raged on. Hades vs. Raine and Tai.

Hades, Tai's younger brother, splashed the two with cold water before running off to hide behind Katana, the black wolf, who had just returned from hunting along with their leader Eilonwy, the silver wolf.

"Why you little...." Tai, the older of the two, shouted, chasing after him with a bucket of water.

Raine growled.

Eilonwy shook her head about the two siblings. She set her hunt down near the edge of the clearing where they were staying for a short time period. This was definitely a good forest to hunt in. She and Katana had come back from the hunt with more than enough to last the group a few days.

"I'm gonna get you for that, runt!" Tai shouted, swinging the bucket back to splash Hades, but hitting Katana instead since he was hiding behind her and had dodged just in time. Tai gulped. "Uh-oh.."

Katana glared at her, but kept her cool. She tossed each of them a rabbit. "Calm down..all or you...and eat." she said in a commanding tone.

"Why'd we have to bring Hades along?" Raine complained.

"Because I'm so cute and adorable that you couldn't stand to leave me behind..." Hades said.

"He has just as much right to be here as the rest of you." Eilonwy replied cooly, taking her rabbit and sitting down away from the rest of them to eat it. "Hurry up and eat. We need to get moving soon."

"Calm down, Eilonwy." Katana said. "We still have a few hours before the sun sets."

"Yes, but we still have a long way to travel to get to Paradise. The necklace only points to paradise on the full moon.." Eilonwy began.

"Which is tonight.." Hades interjected.

'He always did like to suck up to Eilonwy,' Tai thought.

"That's correct Hades. If we don't make it as far as we possibly can tonight, we'll have to wait another month." Eilonwy said.

"Don't worry about it..."

With the wolves we've all grown to know and love who are somewhere in the same forest.

"That scent..." Tsume began.

"Could it be other wolves?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"Who cares about the other wolves..I smell food!" Hige said.

"Of course YOU do.." Blue muttered.

"Can you blame me? We haven't eaten since yesterday.." he explained.

"You're gonna have to learn to deal with it.." Toboe said.

Shouts echoed through the forest.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" the voice of Tai came.

"You've gone too far this time!" Raine shouted.

"I didn't mean it...really!" Hades yelped.

The group exchanged confused glances, but continued walking. They came across three wolves. Two female and one male. The girls were on either side of the poor boy, strangling him.

As the group approached, Hades stopped struggling and looked up at them.

"Wha..? He's not struggling as much as usual..." Raine said. She looked up and saw the newcomers.She stopped trying to kill poor Hades and stood up.

Tai still hadn't noticed.

"um....hello..." Blue said.

"Hi!" Raine exclaimed.

" Who are you...?"

"I'm Raine. And that idiot is Hades and the girl strangling him is his older sister, Tai."

Everyone looked down at Tai who was still strangling him. She smiled innocently up at them.


	2. That's One Scary Girl

yawn what do you get when an author stays up til two am talking to her friend who lives several states away...apparently this chapter that probably makes absolutely no sense....

Disclaimer: just read the one in the first chapter...nothing's changed..

Since I told you about the pack's wolf forms and personality last chapter, I'll tell you about their human forms this chapter:

**Eilonwy: **She has long red hair pulled back into two braids and has crystal blue eyes.She wears a white T-shirt with a denim jacket over it. A necklace hangs around her neck in both forms. It has a black string and an oval shaped crystal. It glows and points towards Paradise on the full moon. She wears dark blue cargo jeans.

**Katana:** She has waist length silvery-blonde wavy hair and green eyes. She wears a red hoodie and baggie jeans.

**Tai:** She has brown hair that goes down to about midback, her eyes are silver. She wears a baby blue, zip-up jacket with a hood and a pink shirt underneath. Tai wears white flare jeans with a heart embroidered on one pants leg. She also has gold hoop earings in both forms.

**Raine:** She has shoulder length auburn hair. Raine's eyes are mixed colors. The left is amber while the right is blue. Her green tank top has a black leather jacket over it and she wears baggie blue jeans.

**Hades:** He has silver spiked hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie with red flames and baggie jeans.

**That's One Scary Girl**

"Where did those three run off to?!" Eilonwy asked, as she walked around the edge of the clearing. She and Katana had packed up the remainder of the food and were ready to move out. They had only turned their backs on the three for a few minutes and they had disappeared.

"I'll go look for them..they can't have gotten too far.." Katana said as she began walking through the trees.

Eilonwy looked impatient as she sat down on a near-by boulder.

Katana was muttering quietly to herself as she walked through the forest. At least she knew she was on the right track. She could see the broken twigs on the ground where they had run through. She heard voices a few yards ahead. She looked back before continueing ahead. Eilonwy was still in sight sitting on the boulder impatiently.

"Raine! Tai! Hades! Is that you?!" she called.

"Yeah! Tai's currently strangleing Hades so it may be a few minutes." came Raine's voice.

Katana muttered something that could be translated as: "stupid wandering kids..their gonna get themselves killed one day.."

She raised her eyebrows when she saw the other wolves.

"Who're your friends?" Katana asked.

"I dunno...we were just getting to introductions..."

Katana pulled Tai off of Hades and began dragging the both of them back to camp, signaling for Raine to follow. She didn't exactly trust these newcomers and she knew Eilonwy wouldn't like it if she found out about them.

"Wait!" Blue called after her.

"Are there other wolves with you?"

"Where are you traveling to?"

"Just our leader, Eilonwy who is probably getting rather impatient..you don't want to deal with her when she's angry...And if you must know, we're going to Paradise." Katana said cooly, still dragging the feuding siblings with her, as everyone followed.

There was a moment of silence. The only sound that could be heard was Tai and Hades squabbling.

"We were goign to Paradise once too.....until Cheza was stolen from us, anyway.." Toboe said.

"Really?! Maybe, since we're all going to the same place you could come with us!" Raine exclaimed. (A/n hyper little girl isn't she?)

"um...."

"maybe..."

"You know our leader's not gonna like this, Raine..." Katana said, turning around to look at her. When she turned back to keep walking, Eilonwy was suddenly there. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the group.

"She is scary..." Tsume whispered to Kiba.

"Nonsense, Kat. They can come with us if they wish, just as long as they don't bother me." she shot the group a death glare.

"Understood..." Hige mumbled.

Eilonwy stopped glaring and glanced them over. "You look hungry...would you like something to eat before we move out? We have plenty..." she offered.

Hige's stomach growled.

"I though so...Katana, why don't you take them back to the clearing and get them something to eat..." Eilonwy said.

Katana nodded and began to lead the way back to the clearing.

"Thanks, Miss...uh.." Toboe began as he filed past her before realizing he didn't know what her name was.

"Eilonwy. My name's Eilonwy."

Everyone but Kiba had passed. Thinking he was their leader, she stopped him. Eilonwy extended her hand to shake his hand.

He reached out and took her hand.

"Wlecome to the group," she said. Once everyone was out of earshot she tightened her grip on his hand. "You may be a part of the pack now, but I still don't trust you.." she said, coldly. She released his hand and walked away.

'Damn, she's got a tight grip,' he thought.


	3. Paradise Awaits

Just tryin' to get this typed and posted before I have to go to my dad's for a week...

Pairings for this story: EilonwyXKiba

KatanaXTsume

TaiXHige

RaineXToboe

BlueXHades

thought you ppl might want to know...

Diclaimer: I don't own it! If I did, I'd be rich...apparently I'm not...I do own Eilonwy and Hades though

Okay, this chapter kinda skips a bit of time since last, but only a few hours. It's supposed to start out in the middle of a battle for leadership . It's down to Kiba vs. Eilonwy

**Paradise Awaits**

Kiba charged at her again. He remebered what she had said.

_Flashback_

_"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl..." Eilonwy had said._

_End Flashback_

Katana, Tsume and the others looked on as the sun began to set.

"Why the hell does she have to be so cruel?" Tsume asked.

"She has her reasons..." Raine mumbled from her seat on the ground.

"Like what?" Hige asked.

Raine was silent.

"You don't know, do you?" Toboe asked.

"How should I? The only person she ever told was Kat." Raine said, nodding her head towards where Katana was standing.

Everyone turned to look at her.

Katana stared straight ahead, before replying. "If she wants you to know she'll tell you."

Tai frowned before standing up and picking up the canteens. "I think I saw a stream nearby...I'll go get us some water so we can move out after this. Do you want to come, Raine?"

Raine nodded and stood, picking up the rest of the canteens. They walk off together into the forest towards the stream. (A/N ooo..I sorta abandoned the fight....)

Back with the fight for leadership

Eilonwy fell over onto her back. SHe tried to get up again but Kiba was already charging at her again. She used her hind legs to kick him in the stomach, sending him flipping over her head. (A/N it can seriously be done...my cousin, the one Hades is based off of, did it to our younger cousin once)

Kiba landed on his back a little ways away.

"That's gonna hurt..." Blue could be heard saying.

Eilonwy got up and began walking over to Kiba as he switched back to human form as a sign of surrender.

She placed one paw on his chest to hold him down as he tried to get up. "Listen up,sugar. This is how it's gonna work. We're gonna help you find you're little flower friend, but...."

Shots rang out.

By the stream

"How long do you think it's gonna take them to settle this?" Raine asked, as she filled the last canteen.

"Dunno...Personally, I don't want to be around Eilonwy after she's been in a fight...." Tai said.

"I guess we have a little time before we have to go back..." Raine said. "What do you want to do?"

"We could practice our fighting skills.." Tai suggested, turning into a wolf.

Raine trnasformed as well and they began to wrestle.

(A/N you had to know that to know what's going on later in the chap)

In the clearing

They all looked around for the source of the gun fire, just as Quent stepped out of the bushes, ready to fire.

The wolves began to run in the opposite direction when they heard a howl come from the direction of the stream.

Quent, knowing he couldn't catch these wolves, ran towards the howl.

"That howl...was that..Raine?!" Eilonwy began running towards the stream.

"Don't worry about them, Eilonwy! They can take care of themselves!" Hades shouted after her, but she was already gone.

Quent got to the stream just before Eilonwy did, but before he could fire, Eilonwy lept at him, knocking him to the ground unconscious. But not before he had shot her in the front leg twice. She collapsed. All the fighting had made her weak.

Tai and Raine walked over to her. Raine made sure she walked right over Quent.

A Hour later

Katana had bandaged Eilonwy's arm where she had been shot.

Eilonwy lay sleeping near the edge of the clearing as the moon rose into the sky. The necklace that hung around her neck began to glow and a beam of light shot out of it, pointing East.

East towards Paradise.


	4. Plotting in such sweet sorrow

hehe...I know it's taken a while but I've had things to do and a serious case of writer's block. And the characters are quite OC this chapter....sorry 'bout that

Disclaimer: YES! I do own it! All the years of plotting have finally paid off! I own all of them! Mwahahaha!

If you believed any of that, you're an idiot

Anyway, this chapter starts out the day after chapter three.

Eilonwy's eyes slowly blinked open as the morning rays filled the clearing. She felt a sharp pain in her arm, but she really didn't care.

"Finally awake, huh? Feeling better?" she heard a voice ask next to her.

Eilonwy turned her head to look at the speaker. It was Kiba. 'And I was soooo hoping meeting them was just a dream....a really bad dream..' she thought.

Much to the protests of the rest of the pack, she sat up and glared at Kiba. "I'm fine." she bit, before attempting to stand and walk off, but it didn't quite work out. Hades finally helped her up and she stomped off.

"I just asked if she was feeling better..."

"She's not much of a morning person." Raine explained, but then a thought suddenly occured to her. "Of course, there is the fact that she hates you. That could have something to do with it.." Tai hit Raine on the back of the head before she could say anymore.

A few hours passed with no word from Eilonwy. Hades sat away from the group, apparently plotting something.

"New wolves....New pranks.." he muttered, so the pack could barely hear him.

"What did you say, devil child?" Blue asked as she walked by.

"Nothing..." Hades said. He watched her walk back to the rest of the pack before muttering, "she's the first one to get pranked..."

Hades picked up a stick and began to draw out elaborate plans for his next prank in the dirt.

"So...how long does Eilonwy normally disappear for?" Toboe asked.

"Varied lengths of time...sometimes a few hours...maybe a few days..." Katana said.

"Either way, we should get things together so we can move out as soon as she gets back," Tai said.

"I'm all for leaving her behind," Tsume replied.

Sometime during this conversation, Hades seems to have crept off. What was once his 'elaborate plan' is now just a few smears in the mud.

"Well, until she gets back, I'm in charge..." Katana began.

"Wait a minute...what puts you in charge?" Kiba asked.

"She's Eilonwy's second in command, so whenever Eilonwy's disappeared again, Kat's in charge..." Raine quickly explained.

"As I was saying, I say we all explore the perimeter of the area. We'll meet back at sunset." Katana instructed.

Everyone went their separate ways. Blue towards the creek, Katana towards the northern end of the forest, and so on.

As Blue neared the creek she heard a faint rustling in the bushes, but thought nothing of it. The scent told her it was just a creature of the forest.

She walked further. The only sounds, the snapping of twigs beneath her feet.

The creek was in sight when it happened.

The rope that had once been camoflouged by the leaves wrapped around her ankles four times. She was then hoisted into the air as the 'branch' swung to the side so that she was hanging, upside down, above the edge of the water so that if someone were to cut the rope, she would fall in.

Hades emerged from the bushes. "Not my most original prank, but, hey, it works."he managed to say before he bursted out laughing.

Raine shook her head sadly. The great 'Prankster Prince' was losing his touch. Honestly, he couldn't even tell she was standing there right behind him. She reached out and pushed him...hard.

Hades moved forward, his lips brushing against Blue's just before he fell face first into the creek.

Suddenly the rope Blue was hanging from snapped and she, too, fell into the creek. But the rope didn't snap on it's own. No. It was cut.

Raine looked up, confused.

Toboe sat on the branch that Blue once hung from. He folded up the pocket knife that was in his hand and put it in his pocket before jumping down.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Raine asked.

Hades and Blue emerged from the creek. Both thoroughly soaked. Blue had managed to get the ropes around her ankles untied and both were shouting at the two.

"Run now. Explain later." Toboe said.

"Agreed."

Raine and Toboe took off running into the woods.

3 hours later

Raine, in wolf form, uses her claw to scratch something into the bark of the tree she sat by.

She reverted back to human form. "Okay, we've got Blue and Hades, Kat and Tsume, and that means Tai and Hige are next."

Toboe nodded and they walked off in search of Tai and Hige.

Moments later they return.

"They obviously need no help...what I don't understand is how either of them half the lung capacity for that....."

Raine nodded as she scratched something out on the bark. "And that only leaves...."

Eilonwy came stomping through.

"Eilonwy!" Raine called.

Eilonwy turned around. "What is it, Raine?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're all meeting back at the campsite at sundown."

Eilonwy walked away towards the clearing where they had made camp the previous night.

Raine looked towards the horizon. "Judging by the position of the sun we have half an hour to come up with a plan...."

Any ideas for what the schemer's plan could be? Please submit then via review!


	5. In which attempts to kill Hades are made

Raine: I was smart last chapter!

Eilonwy: It won't last..

Raine: Whaddya mean it won't last?

Eilonwy: You were probably just kicked in the head by a deer on a hunt or something...you'll be back to your normal idiotic self anytime now...

Raine: Hey, Eilonwy! runs in circles around Eilonwy Wanna play tag?

Eilonwy: sigh I knew it was too good to last...

Raine: Huh? Huh? Do ya? taps Eilonwy with her paw You're it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, if I did, Cheza would be dead already.....hehe..read spoilers...Cheza dies! (Friends heard in background mumbling: It's about time..) If it were up to me, she would've died back in ep. 14 when Darcia held the sword to her throat. Since that unfortunately didn't happen, I obviously don't own it...curses..

"Okay, if we send Wolf A here, then Wolf B here we should be able to..."

"Raine.."

Raine looked up at Toboe from her kneeling position on the ground where she was drawing symbols in the dirt. "Hmm..?"

"That's a bit complicated, don't you think?"

"That's her problem. She doesn't think." said Katana as she made her way past them, heading back towards the clearing.

"Well, Eilonwy's a complicated person, therefore we'll need a complicated plan." Raine explained.

"How about we just..." Toboe whispered something in her ear.

"That's a great idea! But can we at least use this part of the plan?" Raine asked, pointing to some scratches in the dirt.

"No!"

"Well, how about this part?"

Toboe looked where she indicated. "What's the point of any of that?"

"I just always wanted to do that....you know, be all spy like..." Raine began creeping off through the trees doing self narration.

Toboe rolled his eyes.

"Stealthily she creeps through the night..." Raine began, still doing her self-narration as she made her way towards the makeshift camp.

"It's still daylight!" Toboe shouted at her.

Raine spun around. "I know that! Night just sounds better..I mean would you take me seriously if I said 'Stealthily she creep's throught the day?'"

"I wouldn't take you seriously either way.." Toboe muttered to himself.

Back in the clearing

Katana stood watching the setting sun, and rising moon.

"They're late..." Eilonwy said from where she sat on the boulder a little ways behind her.

"Not yet..the sun hasn't completely set yet..." Blue said softly.

"They still have a few more minutes." Kiba said.

Eilonwy shot a death glare at him. "No one asked your opinion..."

"Well, no one asked yours either." Kiba countered.

"I was just saying my opion aloud to myself. You just happened to over hear." Eilonwy shot back.

Tai, who was sitting at the edge of the clearing finger combing her hair, decided to speak up rather than continue listening to Kiba and Eilonwy's bickering. "They fight like an old married couple.."

"DO NOT!" Kiba and Eilonwy shouted in unison.

Everyone but Raine and Toboe had returned to the clearing by now.

Tai continued finger combing her hair. Hades was laying on his back throwing pebbles at the back of Hige's head. In turn, Hige completely ignored Hades until a large stone hit him square in the back of the head. Hige, now completely fed up, spun around and attempted to strangle Hades as he had seen Tai attempt the previous day. Tsume stood away from the rest with a look of mild amusement and a raised eyebrow as he watched the unfolding scene as Toboe and Raine enetered the clearing.

Raine eyed the scene. "And you people call me crazy..." she spoke as she crossed the clearing and sat down on the boulder next to Eilonwy, who quickly pushed Raine off and onto the ground. "You didn't have to push me, y'know! If you didn't want me to sit next to you, you could've just politley said so and I would've moved...." Raine stood up and dusted herself off.

"Raine, did you just use 'Eilonwy' and 'polite' in the same sentence again?" Katana asked as she turned towards Raine with a questioning look.

Raine continued to brush herself off while ignoring the feeling she was being watched from behind. She knew it was only Eilonwy shooting her death glares as she always did to someone who had supposedly 'offended' her. As an attempt to shift the attention off of herself, Raine decided to speak again. "You people are acting rather strange, y'know...." She turned away from all of them. "I mean, I understand Eilonwy being stubborn....Katana seems to be alot nicer than normal for some reason...And, Tai.." Raine tunred towards Tai who, oblivious to her surroundings, continued to finger comb her hair. "Since when do you care what you look like?"

In response, Tai looked up at Raine, who's blonde hair was quite disheveled after the day she had had. "Maybe you should try fixing yours too..." Tai said before going back to fixing her own hair and ignoring the total chaos around her.

"Whatever....And can someone tell me why Hige's trying to murder Hades?" Raine asked as she motioned towrds the strangleing two.

Just as she was saying this, Hades began to get the upper hand in the fight. He rolled over so that Hige was now the one being strangled.

Tai, who had now moved on to braiding her freshly finger combed hair, snapped her head up to look at the scene before her. "HADES!" she bellowed.

Everyone stopped what thye were doing to look at Tai since she hardly ever yelled...she just went straight in for the kill.

"Ooooo...you've done it now.."

Hades looked over at her from where he sat, frozen in terror, hands still on either side of Hige's neck. "Huh?"

Tai stomped over to Hades, grabbing him by the back of the hoody and dragging him away.

"Oh sure...you'll defend some porky idiot you just met yesterday, but you won't help your own brother when said idiot is attempting to strangle him....That's just great..." Hades said, folding his arms over his chest and not putting up a struggle as his older sister continued dragging him away.

"If you plan on murdering him, don't take too long! We should've left yesterday, after all!" Eilonwy shouted after them.

"Calm down. It's not like the world's ending htis very minute." Kiba said.

Eilonwy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that was very mature...." Tsume muttered.

"Kiba's right. We still need to rebandage your wounds anyway." Katana said.

Eilonwy knew they were right. She looked down at the neatly bandaged wound on her upper right arm. Since she wasn't wearing her denim jacket, but just the white t-shirt the wound was easily seen...especially where the blood had soaked through the old bandage. Sure, the wound hurt alot but Eilowny had too much pride to ever admit that. "I'll be fine." she said. "We just need to get moving, I'll rebandage it later."

Katana knew exactly what Eilowny was doing. "Just suck up your pride and let me rebandage it while we're waiting." she said, over the noise of a struggle in the nearby trees.

"If it must be rebandaged tonight, I'll do it myself." Eilonwy said, picking up some extra bandages and disappearing into the trees.


End file.
